Holy Roman Empire Theories
by FaithDyBurgh
Summary: Theories for what happened to Holy Roman Empire after he died. Did he become the Germany we know and love? Or was he reincarnated some other way? Or maybe he's gone forever. Rated T for character death, violence and language. May go up later. OC. Nyotalia. Pairings: GerIta, Chibitalia/HRE, PruAus, AusHun, France/HRE, Elysee Pair, AmeGer, one-sided Germancest if you squint, etc.
1. How It All Started

_Hey guys! So I'm really sorry for the long hiatus, I really am. So, I actually have a lot of theories about what happened to the Holy Roman Empire after his death. So, I'm putting all of them to paper. _

_Table of Contents:_

_How it All Started_

_Germany=HRE (Remembers)_

_Germany=HRE (Does Not Remember)_

_West Berlin=HRE_

_Forgotten Twin_

_Prussia Makes a Deal_

_Monika_

_Same Body, Different Souls_

_France's Little Ludwig_

_Haunted_

* * *

_1805_

A knock resounded on my bedroom door. "Henry!" Gilbert called. "Out of bed, now." Groaning, I rolled out of bed and landed in a heap on the floor, wrapped tightly in the quilt. Then I realized- today was the day we were expecting a French attack on Austria. I stood up too soon and promptly entangled myself in the sheets even more hopelessly and fell back to the floor.

"Gil!" I cried. "A little help here would be fantastic! PLEASE!" I heard chuckling outside the door, and a tall albino man walked in, dressed in a knight's clothes, and helped me out of the cloth prison. "Thanks," I mumbled. He smiled at me halfheartedly and went to my footlocker to pull out a set of black clothes for me. Instead of handing them to me, like he usually did, he knelt in front of me and began unbuttoning my nightshirt wordlessly, his hands shaking. "Gilbert, what are you doing?" I sighed. "I am perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"I know, liebeling," he whispered sadly. "But just humor me, okay? Let me serve you." Tears were welling up in his eyes, and I knew that he had reached the same conclusion I had: even if Austria was not killed in battle today, I would still be dissolved by the ruthless French general, Napoleon. There was no possibility of my victory. I knew why Gilbert was adamant about dressing me: he was not involved in this battle. He could not protect me. His little brother was on his own. And he wanted to serve me one last time.

This is why I agreed and held out my arms to make it easier on him. He finished unbuttoning the nightshirt and slid it off of my shoulders. I blushed at my nakedness, like I had when I was younger and had needed his help. It was strange, how dependent on him I'd become in my last few centuries of life when I'd been a sovereign nation without him for most of my life while he'd first been running around with the Baltics, then as the Teutonic Knights. He laughed and pulled my breeches up my legs, followed by stockings. Tan pants were slid over this and a black shirt made its way over my head, the collar held in place by a white cravat. When he got to the cape, he made sure to flourish it as it settled on my shoulders. He fastened my sheath, sword and all, to my belt. Then he sat me on the footlocker and gently, almost reverently, slid my boots onto my feet and fastened the buckles. The ensemble was completed with a large hat which he shoved on my head none-too-gently, as he had always done. He stood back to admire his work, and led me to the mirror. I looked up to see a blonde, blue-eyed child with a proud, yet weary look on his face, betraying hardships no one so young should have to face. I had started aging since the last time I had been home, with Italy and Austria and all of my brothers and sisters. Instead of the thousand-year old boy with the form of a five-year old, I looked about nine, or so Prussia guessed.

"Vati would be so proud of you, Henry," he whispered in my ear, a hand on my shoulder. He was still much taller than me, so he had to lean down. "Look at you. You have become so strong. So brave. A warrior any father would be proud of."

My eyes began burning with salty tears unshed. "Gilbert?" My voice cracked a bit. "I don't want to go!" I flung myself into his arms and sobbed into his stomach. "I don't w-want- don't want to d-die!" His arms wrapped around me tightly at these words. "And I don't want Österreich to die either! Gil, I can't win, you know that. And France- he promised! He said that we would always be brothers! He said he would never hurt me, and now-" I lapsed into broken sobs once again.

Gilbert just stood there, holding me tight. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay, liebeling. I've got you. You can cry if you need to." And cry I did. When I was finally out of tears, Gilbert kissed my forehead and held me out at arm's length. I could see that his eyes were struggling to hold in the salty traitors. "Come on," he said, wiping my nose and cheeks for me. "They're all waiting for you downstairs."

I followed him downstairs to find just the few of my siblings who had fought with me in this war, Austria and Switzerland trying to keep them all calm, and failing miserably. Oh, hell. I brought myself to my full height and, with the most intimidating look I could muster, yelled "ENOUGH! I DO NOT HAVE THE PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH YOUR ANTICS THIS MORNING! NOW GET YOUR BREAKFAST, SIT DOWN, AND SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DUMMKOPFS!" Immediately, an orderly line to get breakfast was formed, Switzerland helping the younger- or at least younger-looking- ones fill their plates. I sighed. Of course, the day it wouldn't matter anymore would be the one I could finally keep my states under control. Typical.

When everyone was settled, I sat next to Gilbert, whose eyes were red.

Breakfast was a somber affair. We prayed solemnly and as soon as I had finished eating, I stood and went to the door. I waited there for Austria, who would be helping me fight this battle. We all knew we didn't stand a chance. My only wish was that he would be safe.

* * *

I led Austria to a mostly ignored area of the battlefield, and we waited for France. I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to die, I was scared to die. But I knew this was the best solution. When France, the man who had once called me 'brother,' appeared, he smiled at me savagely. "_Österreich, leave. This is my battle, not yours_." I spoke in commanding German, voice not wavering, sounding a hell of a lot more confident than I was.

"_Like Hell_," he muttered. "_I will not leave you here to fend for yourself_."_  
_

I growled. "_I said leave! You are my responsibility, and I am not letting you die for me! Now get the hell out of here and let me handle this!_" I hissed. He looked like he was about to argue, but when he looked me in the eyes, he saw something that made him stop, bite his lip and obey.

A chuckle sounded from the blonde warrior a few feet away. "How very heroic, _Saint-Rome,_" he mocked. "I suppose big brother France taught you well enough, yes? Or was it that albino you call your _frère_? Did he teach you to be honorable? And why is he not here, if he is so brave?"

Growling, I clenched my fists and yelled, "Shut up, _Frankreich_! You know nothing about honor!"

He merely laughed. I noticed he hadn't looked me in the eye since I'd seen him. Angry, I marched over to him, grabbed his collar, and brought his face to mine. His eyes held surprise, obviously. Arrogance, the bastard. But also a strange sadness. Was he upset about his duty to kill me? I doubted it. He raised a hand to my chest and shoved me away. I stumbled, sprawling on the ground. "What was that?" he snarled.

"You wouldn't look me in the eyes," I said simply. "If you are going to kill me, I'd like for you to watch me die. See everything you've destroyed."

His eyebrows knotted together. "You do not want to fight me?"

"What's the point? I can't beat you, and the attempts of my soldiers are laughable. Just kill me quickly, and let it be over." I had resigned myself to this long ago, and despite my wish to not die, I wasn't stupid enough to actually believe there was any other way this could end.

He knelt next to me and held my body close to his, studying my face. "You want this?" he whispered. "You want death? Aren't you scared?"

I sighed. "I want peace, _Frankreich_. I have been alive a thousand years, and I've done nothing but fail in my attempt to keep my states under control. I wanted to restore the Roman Empire, but I can't even expand anymore. I should always have known that the Roman legacy is destined to crumble. It began and ended with your father, Rome, and I was a fool to think I could relive it. And yes," I said, holding up a shaking hand to display to him. "I'm terrified."

"_We_ were fools," he countered. "I followed you, didn't I? The only thing I did differently is get out sooner." I smiled. "I can't kill you quickly, I'm afraid," he said after a pause. "Monsieur Bonaparte wants you alive until the official dissolution. If you surrender, come with me. We should make the announcement to our soldiers." He stood.

"Wait," I cried. "I don't want my men to think I am a coward. Please, hit me? Can you at least make it look like I fought? My boss would be ashamed if he knew I had just allowed you to win without a fight." I said this all in a rush, reminiscent of Italy. Oh, God, what was she going to think? _Shut up, Henry. Not the issue right now,_ I thought furiously. He looked at me, shocked. But he nodded like he understood, and pulled me from the ground roughly. He threw me against a tree. I gasped in pain, but nodded at him to continue. Gripping me by the throat, he shoved me back against the rough bark, pushing on my neck hard enough to leave bruises. No action was taken that did not leave a mark. He punched me hard enough to make me bleed, but not pass out; gave me flesh wounds that weren't serious, but that hurt, so I wouldn't have to act like I was in pain and accidentally drop the facade. By the time, he was done, I looked like all hell, and didn't feel great either. "Thank you," I whispered hoarsely. He nodded coldly, and helped me stand.

When he half-led, half-carried me to the battlefield, our soldiers looked toward us for some good news. It came only for the French.

* * *

_1806_

How many times had I been here before? Standing before my boss, shamefaced, telling him that I had failed. France's hand gripping my shoulder tighter than was necessary, his boss standing, smiling smugly. Telling him of the losses we had sustained. Then, when the meeting was over, France would take me home with him for a few days. How many times had this happened before? Too many, my brother would say. It was fitting, wasn't it, that it would be the same way, telling him of France's victory. Standing in front of my brother, my boss and his, telling him, "France and I have worked out a deal. He will stop invading. There will be no more wars, ever again, between France and The Holy Roman Empire."

"You are proposing a peace treaty?" my boss, Francis II, interrupted.

France squeezed my shoulder. Prussia looked at him with murderous red eyes. I wondered briefly how he would react when he found out the extent of our agreement. "Not exactly," he answered. "In fact, I have been persuading some of the southern states to join me. They have been surprisingly compliant."

"What is your game here?" My brother growled. "You took my brother from me for seven months. It is obvious that you haven't come here for peace."

"Enough, Preußen," his boss, Frederick William III snapped. "Continue, France."

France cleared his throat. "I have invaded sixteen states. They form the Confederation of the Rhine." At the use of his word 'invaded,' he winked at Prussia, who launched himself across the room at him, enraged.

"Preußen, stop it!" I cried. I tried to pull them off of each other, but Preußen looked dead set on killing France. "Get off of him!" Then I did the unspeakable. "Gilbert Aldrich Beilschmidt!" The room froze. We never used our human names among any other than family. A name had power for us, and it was personal. Preußen stared at me, horrified. "I do not want you to leave, but if you can't keep quiet, my boss will make you. _Bruder_, I need you to control your temper. Please." He stood slowly, helping France to his feet, all the while never taking his eyes off me. I returned my attention to our bosses. At their equally aghast expressions, I bowed my head. Speaking now in German rather than French, as we had been, I said "_My apologies, my lord. I do not know what came over me._" They both knew the apology was purely for their benefit, that I felt no remorse, but they accepted it anyway. Prussia moved to stand near me, and held his hand on my head, the way he always had, and brought my cheek to his hip. I placed a hand on his stomach and breathed him in. I was starting to feel a little remorseful now, seeing that he had just been scared, and I had no right to reveal something so private. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. And this time, he knew I meant it. He ruffled my hair to let me know that it was okay.

"We should return to the matter at hand," my boss sighed.

I nodded. "I agree. Here is the treaty France and I have laid out. Please keep in mind that I am perfectly satisfied with the result, and I apologize if you are not."

Napoleon cleared his throat. "Yes, my lord?" France asked.

"I would like to add," he said, voice thickly accented. "That you cannot win a war against me, so do not try to contest this."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't threaten my emperor."

Said emperor gasped when he read a paragraph in the treaty. "You said you are satisfied with this?" he asked me. I nodded. He turned his gaze to France. "You would have me dissolve my empire?"

Prussia's hand moved from my head to my arm, gripping tight enough to hurt. I cried out as he dragged me behind his own body, shielding me with himself. "No," he said firmly. "No way in hell."

"You don't have a choice in this, _Preußen,_" my boss said sternly. "And, as your brother said earlier, if you cannot control yourself, you will leave."

"He is only a child!" he screamed, throwing himself to his knees at the king's feet. "I'm his older brother, I have to take care of him. Please, my lord, I'm begging you, do something!"

I sighed. "_Bruder_, look at me. You may be older than I am, but you haven't been an established country nearly as long as I have. I know more about the sacrifices that need to be made for my people. This is not a perfect solution. But it is the best one. This way, I can ensure that the only death that comes from this war is mine. If I don't do this, I can't be sure. The invasions will continue, and I won't be able to stop them. Austria, Switzerland, Italy, Riga, Bohemia, you. You will all die, and I won't be able to do anything to help. Please, my life is a small price to pay. I've never been able to govern my states anyway. All of you are my responsibility to protect. And I swore I would do so with my life."

Prussia was silent. He gathered me into his arms. "When did you get so calm about this?"

I chuckled. "When you have six months to come to grips with your death, you learn to accept it with open arms."

My boss cleared his throat. "I have signed it. I believe it is your turn now?" He offered the paper to Napoleon, who signed with a flourish. France did so with a shaking hand, then passed it to me.

As I took the fountain pen, hand steady but heart thudding and breath shuddering, I chuckled shakily to Gilbert. "Look, _Bruder_," I whispered_. _"I'm scared. I thought Germans never got scared." Then, laughing, under _Holy Roman Emperor Francis II, General Napoleon Bonaparte _and _République française, _I signed _Heilige Römische Reich Deutschland. _

The Holy Roman Empire of Germany. Now dissolved.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Reviews make me a happy author, and I will be posting replies to reviews at the beginning of the next chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Faith_


	2. Author's Note

If there are any theories you would like to see in this story that haven't been mentioned, please let me know. I forgot to add two of the theories I'm using to the list in the first chapter. These are: Risorgimento; Liechtenstein=HRE.


	3. GermanyHRE (With Memories)

_Here's the first chapter, in which Germany is Holy Rome, and he remembers! I don't own Hetalia. _

* * *

_1871_

Why did my head hurt so much? I slowly opened my eyes, then shut them because the light was too bright. I remembered Prussia telling me about hangovers, and this was how I imagined them. "Bruder?" I asked. God, my voice was hoarse. How long had I been out? _Wait, calm down, Henry. Assess the situation. What's the last thing you remember?_ The dissolution. I'd signed the treaty, and then... nothing. _Great. Next step: where are you?_ It was hard, but I did open my eyes and take in the room I was in. It was the same room I'd been in at the bunker house I'd shared with my states. Prussia. He must have brought me here.

"Holy Rome?" a voice by the door asked. Liechtenstein. "Oh, you're awake. I'll go tell Prussia." She hurried off.

"Wait!" I called. She came back. "Liechtenstein, what happened? I remember signing, and then I'm here."

She smiled. "You blacked out. We don't know how you're still alive, but we definitely aren't complaining." I nodded. "I'll go get Prussia now," she said.

"No need." And there he was, plain as day. "Hey, kleine. I missed you."

I blinked. "Prussia," I said. "How long was I out?"

He bit his lip. "A while."

I raised an eyebrow. "Define 'a while'."

"A few years..."

"A few YEARS? What took me out for a few years? How many?"

Prussia knelt by my bedside. "Henry, calm down. It's fine, okay? You're fine."

"How many years, Gilbert?" I was dead serious, and he could tell.

He ran a hand through my hair. "Sixty-five."

* * *

I didn't see any of my states until dinner. Or perhaps the term 'what was left of my states' is more accurate. We all sat around the table together. Prussia sat at the head of the table now. It seemed most of the states answered to him. He was in charge now, not me. He looked at me a few times, obviously wanting me to talk to him. I sighed and stood, gaining the attention of those gathered around the table.

"It's good to be awake," I started. They laughed. "We all know that the Holy Roman Empire is merely a memory. For the last forty or so years of our existence, we had no unity. We were holding fast to an old empire that we knew was doomed. Now, we have been torn apart and rebuilt, though we are less in numbers. We are now a strong German nation. A nation to be proud of. We abandon the Holy Roman Empire now, and move on towards the future of the German Confederation. But in order to do this, I'm afraid I have to ask you all a favor." I looked out at them. "I am no longer Holy Rome. As far as you know, I never was. I am Germany. I have no ties to the Holy Roman Empire. If I look like him, it is mere coincidence. Holy Rome died in 1806. This is the lie. Repeat it, believe it."

Prussia grabbed my arm. "He's right. We cannot allow our past to blind us. We have to move on." A few of the states lowered their eyes solemnly. "We are a new nation. We do not let old ways distract us. Understood?" They nodded.

Liechtenstein raised her hand. "But, Prussia, won't people remember his name? We can't call him Henry anymore." I blinked. She was absolutely right. Even if I told only my nearest and dearest what my name was, eventually they would catch on.

"Ludwig," I said. "I'll use my middle name. As for surname... I don't need one." I'd used Bonnefoy, Edelstein and Beilschmidt in the past, but none of them were mine, but my brothers'. I didn't want to have to take another's name. Ever.

Gilbert nodded. "Perfect."

* * *

_1914_

I'd known I would age with this new country, the country that could grow and develop. Prussia had known it, too, been so proud when I'd gotten strong enough to beat him. I knew I was getting strong, but I'd never expected to be able to pin him. "Okay, okay, I give!" he said, collapsing underneath me. I was shocked for a few moments, but got off of him and helped him up. "Nice job, Lud," he said with a grin. "You're getting good at that."

"Thanks," I said breathlessly. "I'm actually sort of proud of myself," I admitted.

He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "You should be. You did good. Now let's try again." He got into a stance in front of me and prepared to throw a punch when the door flew open.

"Prussia!" Austria said, stumbling in the door and falling to his knees. "Prussia, help!" He looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, voice reedy, as if he'd just had a cold and was still gaining his voice back. His hair disheveled, and his pants torn, revealing skinned knees. he must have hurried to get here.

Immediately, Prussia straightened and rushed over. "Jesus, Specs! What happened?" He took Austria into his arms and propped him up, feeling his forehead. "Shit, you're burning up. Ludwig, get some cold water and a rag and bring them to my room. Now." He picked Austria up and carried him upstairs. I was standing dumbfounded for a few seconds before racing to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, I filled it with water and snatched up a washcloth.

When I got upstairs, Austria was lying on the bed, gripping Prussia's hand tight. "Franz," he murmured. "Sophia."

"Shh, I know, Specs," Prussia was saying, rubbing the other's hands comfortingly. "It's going to be fine." He looked up and, seeing me, he gestured for me to come over. He wrung the rag out and pressed it to Austria's forehead. "His monarchs," he told me. "They were killed by the Czechs." I nodded. Losing a boss could potentially save a failing nation, or destroy them.

* * *

We'd gone to war. I hadn't fought in many years, and I was nervous. Prussia told me that Italy was my target now, and I was definitely worried. Italy's grandfather, after all, was formidable, and if he- I'd learned recently that I'd been mistaken of Italy's gender- wanted to, he could probably deal some serious damage. I managed to get far past the border without any issues. I knew I was walking into a trap. There was no way Italy would let me in this far. When I saw a box labeled "Tomatoes," I grew wary, but opened it. Bad idea.

* * *

_1936_

"What are you thinking?!" Prussia yelled. "How could you let him in office? He'll destroy you! Are you even listening to what he believes in? Those Jews are your people, you can't just act like they aren't!"

I looked over at my brother. "I don't care about the Jews," I said. "That's not the reason I let him in. My people have no more national pride. They need a leader."

"And you think he's the best option?"

I sighed. "I think he's all we have. And, while I may not agree with his doctrine, he's making Germany strong again. Bruder, all I want is to be strong."

* * *

_Present Day_

_Italy's POV_

I decided that I would help Germany clean his house. It wasn't much fun, but at least I could talk to him. When I finished the downstairs, I went upstairs and started dusting. Passing a closet I'd never seen open before, I tried to open it. locked. I pouted for a little, but then pulled a few hairpins out of my pocket. I kept them with me for exactly this purpose. Slowly, looking over my shoulder the whole time, I slid two of them into the lock. After a little fiddling, I heard a small _click_ and turned the lock.

"Santa Maria," I breathed, seeing the contents of the closet. I couldn't believe Prussia had kept all this stuff. The uniform, the sword. The push broom. I pulled it out, sinking to the floor.

"Italy!" Germany yelled. "What are you doing?" I didn't answer, letting tears fall down my cheeks. "Italy!" I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. "Italy what-" he stopped dead when he saw me. His gaze shifted to the closet, then back to me. "What have I told you about getting into things that aren't yours?" he sounded disappointed in me.

I couldn't help a twinge of anger. Germany was hundreds of years younger than me, he had no right-! "This was mine," I whispered. "I gave it to..." I broke down and sobbed into my hands. Hearing a sigh, I felt Germany's arms wrap around me.

_Germany's POV_

"It's okay, italy," said, rubbing his back. It killed me not to tell him the truth, but... No. He could never know. He'd tell everyone, and I couldn't deal with everyone knowing the truth. Especially not France. "It'll be okay. If you want, you can have that."

Italy sniffed a little, but smiled up at me. "Grazie, Germany. You're such a good friend."

* * *

_So, there's the first chapter. Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Again, if you've heard any other theories, please PM me with it, and I'll put it in here. Next chapter: Germany=HRE (Amnesia)_

_Lots of Love,_

_Faith_


	4. GermanyHRE (Amnesia)

_And here's Chapter 2, where our friend Holy Rome has amnesia. Sorry this took so long._

* * *

_Prussia's POV_

It has been sixty-five years since I've seen my brother's smile. And still I sit by his bedside, holding his clammy, dead hand, the hand of an ancient child. Still I clench my teeth at the thought of France, apathetic and cold when Henry collapsed in that meeting room. The only thing he said was, "His body is still here. He will be back someday." Those words kept me fighting. The South German Confederation of the Rhine, led by France, against the North German Confederation, led by me. Finally, I've won. The German Confederation has been born. Henry is back.

Mostly.

I recall his bleary blue eyes opening to see me. It was obvious he didn't know who I was. "Henry? Hey, kleine," I said soothingly. "You've been asleep for awhile."

Henry looked at me, brows furrowed in confusion. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around like he'd never seen this room. His voice was scratchy

"You're at home," I answered. I held up a hand. "Now how many fingers am I holding up?" He answered three, and I laughed, getting him a glass of water. His body had remained in surprisingly good condition, considering how sickly he'd been in life, though his voice was raspy and thin. I sat down next to him after giving him the water. "So, kleine, what's the last thing you remember?"

He blinked, trying to remember. "I- I don't know," he said, eyes growing wide in worry. "I don't remember anything. Bruder, what's going on?" His eyes grew watery and scared. So unlike Henry's strong, stoic face which rarely cried ever, not even to me. "Why don't I remember?"

I took him into my arms and held him tight. I tried to calm him, but his breathing was still fast and uneven. "Kleine, calm down. I've got you. Now I know it's not true that you don't remember anything. You know me and who I am, right?" He nodded. "Okay, that's a start. Do you know my name?"

He blinked, brows creasing together on his forehead as he tried to remember. "I... remember _a_ name." He looked up at me. "Ludwig. I remember the name Ludwig." Huh. Ludwig was Henry's middle name. So there were small details there. I could work with that.

"Ludwig," I said. "Then I'll call you Ludwig. Do you know who you are?"

"Germany. I am Germany."

* * *

"Come on, Germany!" I yelled, swinging my sword down. I was barely blocked, and the boy stumbled, falling on his bottom as he lifted his sword to block mine. The steel came down hard and fast, inches from his face before I lifted it, stopping the fight. "You're getting better," I said. "But you still need more work."

He looked up at me, eyes swimming in disappointment. At himself, I'd learned. He held himself to such a high standard, it almost scared me. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'll work harder. I don't understand why I need to know this, though. Nobody uses swords anymore. It's all guns now."

I raised an eyebrow. Ludwig had retained much of his personality from before his memory loss. He was still a pain in the ass. But unlike Henry, Ludwig had no experience without me. I was everything he remembered from his old life and the only one, at least in his eyes, that he could trust. I could actually raise him now, not just show up a few centuries into his existence claiming to be his brother after spending most of my life with the Baltics and completely ignoring my family. I could be a big brother. As much as I liked that, his dependence on me was a bit unnerving.

"Ja, I know that," I answered him. "But you might as well know how to fight with swords. Some nations can be a bit old-fashioned, or some don't have the resources to use guns. So let's try again. Do you want to run a drill or spar again?"

* * *

_1914_

I had never seen Italy so angry. "Why didn't you tell me he lived?!" he demanded. "I thought he was dead, and he's been here with you the whole time! Why would you let me suffer and mourn his death when-"

"Italy, calm down," I sighed. "I didn't tell you because the last thing Germany needs is to have someone he doesn't know start telling him that he died and left the only person he ever loved at the mercy of the other nations."

Italy was about to respond when a knock sounded. Germany peeked in. "Oh, sorry," he said. "I didn't know you were busy." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"No, Italy was just leaving," I said with a pointed look. He nodded and left, smile quickly making its way onto his face as he left, hugging Germany on the way. "So what did you want to talk about, Bruderlein?" I asked.

He glared. "Don't call me that. And I wanted to go over some plans for the next attack." He lay a few papers and a map on the table in front of me. "What do you think?"

Regarding his plans, I raised an eyebrow, grin spreading across my face. "I knew you were my brother," I said. "This is awesome, liebeling. I say you show this to your boss."

A small smile formed on his face, proud of himself. "Really? Danke, Bruder." I laughed and ruffled his hair. He was getting to be taller than me, at which I grimaced. "For everything."

"Sure, liebe," I said. "I promised myself, you know."

"Promised what?"

"I promised myself that I would make you the greatest country in the world."

* * *

_Germany's POV_

_Present Day_

I sat up straight in my sleep, gasping. That dream again. That awful nightmare. France and I in the woods. And I just gave up. Why would i just give up? Sighing and rubbing my temples, I got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Prussia was there, beer in hand. "Can't sleep?" he asked. I nodded. "What happened?"

I didn't look at him, filling my water glass. "Nothing. Just a nightmare, it's stupid." When I turned, he was staring at me doubtfully. "What? It was just a nightmare. Do you think it might have been from... before?"

Before. It was a time we spoke of, but that I didn't remember. Prussia didn't tell me what happened Before. "Depends," he answered. "What was it about?" I told him, and he went even whiter than he usually was, if that was possible. "Gave up, huh?" His voice was shaky. "And France just beat you up because you asked him to?" I nodded. "Ah, West," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't know about that, but yes, I think it was just a memory." Every time I remembered something, he acted scared, like I was one step closer to remembering something he didn't want me to see. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"I'm getting too old for that, Bruder," I said. "I don't need you to be my security blanket." He raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "Ja. I'd like that."


	5. One Body, Two Souls

_So here's the third theory. From now on, there will be no more Germany=HRE theories unless someone gives me one that differs from the others posted on this story already, Also, I would really appreciate some requests and reviews for this story. If you have any theories that you's like to see in this story, I would really appreciate it if you'd tell me. I actually read the most recent update of Hetalia: World Stars and will possibly be posting the "canon" explanation. I say possibly because there isn't much explanation as to how it happened, but it shows basically what really happened. That will be the last chapter of this, so you have until I post it to give requests. Please comment with your requests, and please review!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Faith_

* * *

_Germany's POV_

_1806_

_Henry, what are you doing?_ I asked._ We can't trust France, and you know that._

"Hush, Ludwig," he said, staring in the mirror. "I don't need you in the back of my mind telling me things I already know."

_Well if you already know them, then why do I have to tell you?_

He sighed. It was strange, seeing, hearing, feeling everything that happened to him and having no control over it. His rage, boiling hot and too-big in our throat, though I wasn't angry. His happiness and sadness, even when I felt nothing. "That's enough, Ludwig," he said. "We are one body, but we are not one. I am in charge, and I don't have to obey you." I was silent. He was right, of course. I was a mistake. A consciousness of all the tiny German states nobody cared about. "I don't want him to own any part of me, but... I have to do what's best for me, for Austria and Prussia... And you. I have to sign this treaty."

_If you do this,_ I said. _I may have a voice. Perhaps a body of my own. I won't just be some voice you can ignore anymore. Do you really want that?_

"It sounds like a pretty good deal for you," he snapped. "Your own body, your own voice. So quit your complaining and let me handle it. You have nothing to lose." I could tell he was afraid of losing my constant companionship. There was something about being entirely in each other's mind that was comforting, and we'd had that comfort since the end of the Thirty Years War. Being alone again would be terrible.

I blocked out most of what happened in the room where Henry lost control. All I knew was that everything was going black.

* * *

_Take control, you idiot!_ Henry yelled at me. _It is your responsibility now, so don't let me down! Don't let Prussia down! He needs you to be strong! I need you to be strong!_

He could feel my own fear in his being. _I can't..._ I whimpered. _I don't know how to take control, I've never been in control! _Henry's exasperation and anger made me feel very small in comparison. _I'm sorry... _I tried. Really I did. Sometimes, I could push my consciousness into our body and it would wake, for at least a few seconds before my concentration would snap and I'd retreat back from my control. _I don't understand_, I said, like I always did. _Why can't you take charge again?_

And he answered like he always did, his exasperation apparent to me. _This is why you were put here, Ludwig. You were always meant to inherit this new kingdom, this body, from me. It's your time. _It was obvious that I was scared. I couldn't, no matter how many times I had tried. _Please, just try once more,_ he pleaded. _Once more, end then I'll stop pushing you. But you have to really try._ It's been years. Once, when I was having a good day, I looked up to see that twenty years had passed since we died. _Please, Ludwig. Please try once more._

If I could, I would have sighed in annoyance. _I'll try,_ I promised. And I did. I focused all of my energy into the physical part of us. I pushed my consciousness to force my heart to beat and lungs to breathe, force my skin to feel, my ears and eyes to function. I would have screamed with the effort of pushing my entire being into this form, this body. Every nerve was set to life, and my eyes shot open.

* * *

_1871_

Finally. Finally I could breathe. _Good job, Ludwig!_ Henry said in the back of my mind. _I'm so proud of you. You did great._

I blinked at the ceiling, trying to take everything in. It was strange, being able to control my blinking. Slowly, I opened my mouth and tried to speak, remembering how words had felt when Henry had said them. "Bruder?" I whispered, quietly. _Force air out through your vocal cords,_ Henry said. _That's what makes the sound._ It took a few more tries, but eventually I did manage to yell "Bruder!" My voice was different from Henry's. Where his accent had had Italian undertones, my German accent was the only tone there.

At my cries, I could hear boots clicking on the tile and coming closer as Prussia ran towards us."Rome!" he cried as he ran into the room. "Rome, you're okay!" He raced towards me, but I stopped him when Henry ordered _Tell him the truth! You can't let him go on thinking you're me!_ He stared at me, confused at why I had refused his embrace. "Rome, you okay?" he asked, feeling our forehead and making sure we were otherwise whole.

"Why are you calling me Rome?" I asked. He'd never called Henry that, to my knowledge. _He did when we first met, before he knew my name,_ Henry explained.

Prussia smiled. "A lot's changed since you've been gone. We stopped calling anyone by human names, not even family. Of course, I know yours, but I probably won't use it. Speaking of which, I guess I can't call you Rome either." He laughed, and I blinked in confusion. Henry had no answers for me either. "You're the German Confederation now!" he said, grinning. "Your big bruder united all the German states and rebuilt the empire! Austria was against it, though, which kind of sucks, but screw him. We won, and now you are going to become the greatest country in the world!" I smiled. Henry obviously didn't feel the same way. _Pride is a dangerous thing, Ludwig. Remember what happened last time we tried to emulate a great empire? _

Annoyed with him, I rolled my eyes just barely. "Bruder, I need to tell you the truth. I... I'm not Henry," I admitted finally. He looked at me perplexed for a few moments, then smiled, deciding I was just joking with him. _Keep going,_ Henry said. "It's not a joke," I continued. "After the Peace of Westphalia, I took a... consciousness inside Henry's mind. I could communicate with him, and I was inside his mind, but we were completely separate entities. When the Empire was dissolved, he lost control of the body we both occupied."

"And you're controlling it now?" Prussia said, still amused.

I sighed. "You don't believe me," I said. _He has to believe us!_ Henry yelled, his voice throbbing against my mind. _Bruder, you have to believe him! Please, We're both here! Preussen, please!_ I gasped and grabbed my head, grimacing in pain. "Henry, shut up!" I hissed._  
_

Seeing my struggle, Prussia took me into his arms. "Hen- Ludwig, it's okay. I'm right here. I believe you." Henry had never been a good actor, and I suppose that's what convinced him. "It's okay, Deutschland."

* * *

_1914_

"I told you Italy was a boy," I said, smirking at the mirror as I combed my hair back. _Shut up,_ Henry said. He was angry, I could tell. _Guess you can have him then._ I smiled. "Ja, I think I might go for it. He's not like I remember, though. Maybe because you knew him longer..." _That would make sense. She- He, I mean- probably got scared of war after I died._ I nodded in agreement.

Prussia yelled up the stairs. "Deutschland, your boss is here!" At that, I ran outthe door and went to meet with him.

* * *

_1919_

_So we lost,_ Henry said after a long silence. _What are we going to do now?_ I wiped my eyes. "I don't know, Henry. I guess we just pay the reparations and focus on getting back to where we were before."

Prussia sat next to me, patting my back. "Hey, kleine," he said. "How you feeling"

"Fine," I said.

_Like Hell_

"Sure about that?" he asked. I shook my head. "You'll be okay. Your awesome big brother's going to make sure you're okay." I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder. We sat there a while in silence before turning back to my work. "Nein. You aren't finishing this tonight. You're wrecked. I'll finish this, you get some sleep," he said, tone leaving no room for argument. So I stood and trudged off to bed.

* * *

_1939_

"What is that madman talking about now?" Prussia asked as he sat on the couch, passing me a beer.

I laughed, tuning the radio to get rd of some of the static. "Homosexuals. Apparently every nation on this planet is going to Hell," I mused, opening a bottle. "Did you read his book?"

"_Mein Kampf_? Ja, I did. Crazy, right?" I nodded. "He's starting to get pretty powerful, though. I heard he's going to start running for Chancellor."

_Good luck with that,_ Henry said. I agreed.

* * *

_Crappy ending, I know. Sorry this took so long. _


End file.
